


Блаженны нищие духом

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Normal Life, Ratings: G, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: живи, как человек?
Kudos: 2





	Блаженны нищие духом

Святой отец на воскресных службах всякий раз говорит о том, что добродетель в смирении. Вроде бы так сказано в Писании: в смирении — добродетель.

Но Хелен не умеет читать, а на слово никому не верит.

Она высиживает мессу, время от времени вытирая младшему сыну сопливый нос, и думает о том, сколько дел скопилось на завтра, и будет ли ясный день, чтобы постирать на реке, или непогода загонит ее за шитье.

Хелен слывет сварливой бабой — такой палец в рот не клади. Она щедра на брань и затрещины троим своим спиногрызам, и не было ни единого разу, чтобы Хелен спустила обиду соседке. Скажи ей слово поперек — может и глаз подбить.

Все знают, что кто-то из многочисленных братьев Хелен оказался йома и съел батюшку, а родная матушка так боялась собственных отпрысков, что хотела сдать Хелен Черным людям, только что-то у них там не склеилось.

Видно, такая стерва даже этим чертовым колдунам нахрен не сдалась.

***

И когда в деревне объявляется йома, все кумушки, как одна, тыкают в Хелен пальцами: да чего тут разбираться, господин староста, чего деньги тратить, она кишкожорка и есть, сучище! Как только муж ее терпит!

В ответ Хелен громко и внятно объясняет недотраханным дурам, на что и какой дорогой сходить. Может кончиться и дракой, но тут такое дело: больно уж у Хелен тяжелая рука. Муж ее тоже побаивается. Щупленький мужичонка, плюнешь — улетит.

Только такой и мог эту дуру посватать.

Вечером, когда дети, нашептавшись в темноте, затихают от грозного материнского окрика, муж пристраивается к Хелен со спины и нерешительно сопит, но она делает вид, что уснула.

***

«Смирение и почтение», — говорит священник на воскресной службе, простирая над прихожанами руки, и буравит Хелен взглядом. Почтение и смирение. Хелен косится на своего плюгавого господина и повелителя перед Богом и людьми — тощего да хилого, захудалого работника, никакого хозяина, рад-радехонького, что хоть кто-то за него пошел. И молчит себе от греха подальше.

«Смирение, — говорит священник, — аминь».

«Аминь», — повторяет нестройный хор.

***

Дома Хелен смотрит на свое отражение в ведре с водой: старуха, конечно, уже тридцать три. Но ведь кой-чего и у нее осталось: сиськи что надо, коса в кулак толщиной — в светлых волосах седины почти не видно. Правда, рот все время кривится, будто щавеля наелась, ну так это не от сладкой жизни.

Младший ревет во дворе, прыгает на одной ноге, держась за другую. Хелен бросается к нему, дует на ушибленный пальчик, подхватывает на руки и укачивает, как младенца, что-то шепчет в ухо.

Кто-то из спиногрызов бросил калитку открытой, и куры, тупые птахи, потихоньку тянутся на улицу — под копыта, под колеса телег, сукам-соседкам на радость.

Ссадив сына на лавку, Хелен бросается поворачивать птицу во двор.

То-то кто-то без ушей останется.

***

Хелен лупит и мнет рубахи, простыни и портки остервенело, яростно. Тряпки отлежались, замоченные, в кадке с сажей, и теперь сияют белизной на солнце так, что глаза слепит. На руках Хелен, выкисших в воде, проступили вены, покрасневшая кожа сморщилась.

Разложив одежду подсохнуть на каменях, Хелен садится в тени передохнуть. Тут-то она и видит клеймор. Сперва кажется, что это от белого в глазах пятна, но нет — на том берегу речуги стоит девка в этих их белоснежных доспехах, в коротком плаще, и за плечом у нее торчит рукоять меча. Девка смотрит на Хелен, не мигая, своими жуткими серебряными глазищами — по лицу не скажешь, сколько ей лет, а стрижена под пацана, совсем коротко.

«А может, это я — йома, — вдруг думает Хелен, и сама пугается тому чувству, которое испытывает. — Вдруг это я — йома и не знаю, что я йома, и она меня сейчас убьет».

— Деревня — там? — отчетливо спрашивает девка, показывая рукой Хелен за спину.

Хелен медленно кивает и остается сидеть на камне, когда девушка перебредает речку по колено в воде и молча проходит мимо.

Еще мгновение Хелен ждет удара в спину, а потом, едва понимая, что делает, заводит правую руку за левое плечо и хватает пальцами пустоту.

***

Когда она возвращается со стиркой домой, все уже решено. Йома оказалась соседушка через два дома — та, что громче всех перекладывала вину на Хелен. Благопристойная такая, надо же, с виду и не скажешь.

Хелен стоит со своим узлом недосохших тряпок и смотрит, как замызганная кровью клеймор что-то объясняет старосте, а тот пятится и пятится, пока не упирается в забор.

Хелен не понимает его. Ей совсем не страшно.

Она хочет погнаться за девушкой. Пойти следом. Сказать ей: послушай, я же могла быть как ты. Вот такой же сияющей. Стать плечом к плечу. Размахивать мечом. Пристроить свой дурной нрав к делу. Мне бы не пришлось печь, стирать, варить, мести, доить и шить — все то, что я не люблю и делаю, сцепив зубы. Не пришлось бы терпеть, как на мне суетится какой-то хилый мудак, потому что так надо, а девка без приданого все равно никому получше не нужна. Не пришлось бы считать копейки, думать про дрова на зиму, вытирать сопли и… и…

— Мам, ну мам, — говорит младший сын, дергая ее за юбку. — Мам, поздно уже, ну ты чего, мам, ужинать пора.  
— Поздно, — криво улыбается Хелен, проглотив ком в горле. — Ножка не болит, сыночек?

Клеймор застывает в конце улицы, оборачивается, смотрит на Хелен пару мгновений — и уходит.

Не видя дороги, Хелен бредет к дому, забыв запереть за собой калитку.

«Смирение», — говорит себе Хелен, слушая лепет младшенького.

Вот ты какое.


End file.
